smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Crazy Love (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Over the course of the next few days, Doctor performed countless tests on Smurfette's DNA, with each test result being negative. "Nothing," he said to himself. "I've smurfed every test I can smurf of and each smurfs the same result." Just then, Smurfette entered the hospital. "Hello, Doctor," she said. "Did you smurf anything?" "Nothing, Smurfette," he sighed. "I've smurfed every test and each smurfs the same result." "So that means there is nothing wrong with me?" she asked. "It smurfs that way," Doctor said. "But out of curiosity, how have you been these past few days?" "I've been fine," she answered. "Well, it looks like there is nothing else to smurf. You can go smurf what you normally smurf," Doctor said. "That's smurfy to know. Thank you, Doctor," Smurfette said cheerily. "It's no problem, Smurfette," Doctor said, before Smurfette proceeded to leave. ... Later that day, Papa Smurf had ordered his little Smurfs to go and do maintenance on the bridge. When they arrived, they noticed the beams holding it up looked rather worn and unstable. "We need new logs right away!" Handy said. "We'll smurf some," Hefty said. "I'll help you, Hefty," Dempsey said. "This smurf will help too!" Hero added, and the three went off into the forest. Sometime later, the three returned with a large amount of logs. "Quickly! Smurf them into place!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the three said in unison. "Hefty, you and Dempsey smurf the log under the bridge and this smurf will smurf it in the water," Hero said. "Understood!" they both said. Hero soon jumped into the water and swam to the worn-out logs. "Okay, I'm about to smurf the worn out logs. Do you smurf the new one?" he shouted. "Yes, Hero, we are waiting for you," Hefty shouted back. "Here goes!" Hero shouted, as he slowly began to remove the worn out logs, and soon the first one was removed. "Okay, smurf it down," Hero shouted. "Here goes!" Dempsey shouted, as he and Hefty started to lower the new log to Hero, who soon put it in the appropriate place and made sure it was firm and stable. Soon all the new logs were in place and were firmly stable. "New logs are placed, Papa Smurf!" Dempsey said. "Good work, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said, until he noticed Hero was still in the river. "Hero! Smurf out of there," he called. "I'm just enjoying a nice swim, Papa Smurf," Hero called back. "You can swim later, we are going home," Papa Smurf called again. "Okay, Papa Smurf!" Hero called, as he swam to the shore and walked out dripping wet. As Smurfette saw him, she couldn't control herself and jumped on top of him and started trying to kiss him. Hero was trying to avoid her kisses. "SMURFETTE! GET OFF ME!" Hero shouted. "Kiss me, Hero!" she said, in a desperate tone of voice, as she continued to try and kiss him. "GET OFF HIM!" Wonder shouted, as she wrapped her arms round Smurfette and pulled her off Hero. "Smurfette! What's gotten into you?" Papa Smurf asked. "Thanks, Wonder!" Hero said as he got to his feet. "HERO!" Smurfette called, before she slapped Wonder across the face, pushed Papa Smurf out of her way and again ran towards him. Hero had no choice but to run. "A little help?" he shouted, before he took to the air and flew off. "I'll get you, Hero!" Smurfette shouted. "We will soon be together." "Hey, Smurfette!" Jokey said. "Hero wanted me to smurf you this present," he said, offering her a giftbox. "How smurfy," Smurfette said, as she opened the box and it exploded, knocking her out. When Hero heard the explosion and returned, he saw Smurfette lying unconscious on the ground. "What happened?" he asked. "Smurfette opened my present," Jokey said. "Why is she unconscious?" Hero asked again. "That present had a little more boom in it," Jokey said. "What caused her to smurf me like that?" Hero asked. "We don't know," the others said. "She smurfed me across the face!" Wonder said, holding her cheek. "Come on, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Let's smurf her to Doctor. Hopefully he will find out what is wrong with her." Hero picked Smurfette up and held her in his arms as he followed the others home, but what he didn't know was that his touch was performing something strange to Smurfette. ... On their way home, Fergus was again talking with Abloec. "I can feel it in my spirit that Smurfette has allowed the evil one to make her temptations too much to smurf, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. "I'm still not giving up on the lassie," Fergus said. Hefty overheard what they said. "I guess this imaginary Almighty of yours seems to have failed in protecting her then, Abloec," he said. "The Almighty and the evil one are in constant battle with each other, my fellow Hefty. Whenever the evil one tempts those with perverse desires, he won't stop until he sees those who he targets achieve them," Abloec said. "Isn't that a good thing?" Hefty asked. "Of course not, my fellow Hefty," Abloec said. "As soon as someone falls for the temptations of the evil one, he then smurfs them down a path of despair and wrong-doing. I pray for the Almighty to help purify Smurfette's spirit and drive the evil one away from her heart." "I'm sure this Almighty of yours will smurf all he can in order to purify Smurfette's spirit, laddie. If we all believe in her, then she'll smurf through this like a proper Smurfswoman," Fergus said. They soon approached the village. "Quickly, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "We better smurf Smurfette to the hospital right away!" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said, as they followed close behind. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Crazy Love chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles